


Still Here

by Pikanaru



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikanaru/pseuds/Pikanaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on two different fanarts I saw (Please let me know if you find the artist, I want to give them credit).<br/>“Steve?”<br/>It took a few minutes but Steve yawned and grabbed Bucks hand, “yeah?” Bucky was shocked that Steve was awake, but then remembered Steve was like him, had seen death and pain, hell he watch Bucky fall. Believed he was dead.<br/>“...Nothing,” Bucky spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Steve anymore.<br/>“Goodnight, Buck,” Steve whispered, laying a soft kiss on Bucks head before turning his head over. Bucky laid there for what seemed like hours, eyes wide open, tired, but awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

Bucky laid out on the bed, wiping a layer of sweat off his face. His body aching from an intense workout with Nat. He was still in training, still not aloud to go out on missions (with Steve). They say it’s because he isn’t ready, but he knows it’s because they don’t trust him. They don’t trust him to watch his… their Steve. No, his Stevie, Steve had admitted that they were a thing, that he loved Buck. They shared a room in the tower, a bed. Most of the time when Steve is home (Bucky liked to laugh at that), they even bathed together. But right now Steve wasn’t home, he was on a mission with Sam and Clint. Bucky let out a sigh, he hadn’t slept much in the two weeks Stevie has been gone. He forced himself up with a groan and stretched. His metal are made stronger, lighter by Tony. The aching of his shoulder was gone and so was the red, puffy skin. He smiled thinking about how Tony built in a skin filter into his arm. He never used it around the house, but when he was aloud outside he never took it off.

Bucky decided after sitting on the bed for an hour that he should take a bath. He walked to the huge bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. He looked around and found some bubble bath Nat had given them. Bucky liked it because it smelt of cinnamon and it made him think of Steve’s home with his mom and how the house always smelt of it. He smiled at the memory of Sarah bringing him a birthday cake and letting him stay when he didn’t want to go home. Still thinking of the memory he hadn’t heard the door open. It wasn’t until he heard the water shut off that he came back to earth.

“Buck, how about you don’t waste water,” a deep voice whispered as if not to frighten him.  
“You’re home,” he said turning around and throwing his arms around Steve's waist. Steve didn’t say anything, but let out a sigh of relief and placed his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

“You know you’re a punk for not letting me know,”

“But I love that face you make when you’re trying to be angry with me,” Steve saying lightly, kiss Bucks nose.

“We should get in before the water is cold,” and in one swift moment Bucky was naked. As he stood there feeling exposed he watched Steve peel off his uniform. The uniform fully intact, did great at hiding the bruises littering Steve’s body. Bucky also took this time to look at the deep gash on Steve's face, wondering if it will scar. Once Steve was finally completely undressed, he lifted Bucky up and sat down in the tub wrapping his arms around him. Bucky leaned into the touch, trying to get his fill of it. He knows it won’t happen, but he still tries.

Steve hums softly as he washes Bucks hair, running his fingers through, gently massaging his scalp. Bucky closes his eyes and tries to relax into it.  
“Still here,” is all Steve says and Buck lets his body go limp.

As they got out of the bath Bucky sat on the edge of the tub, dripping as he watched Steve dry off his body. Bucky thought back to tiny Steve and he was born into a body that couldn’t control how big he felt. How everything that Steve is doing now are the things Bucky used to. And Bucky's ok with being taken care of by Stevie and only Stevie.

Bucky is once again brought of his trance by Steve drying off his hair. He stares at Steve’s baby blues as the blonde dries him. Steve talks slowly about everything. Some things Bucky remembers, others he doesn’t, but he nods along and listens anyway. Bucky feels warm and tired, his body relaxed against Steve’s fingers.

“Bed?” Bucky only nodded and was soon was lifted into the air and carried into the other room. He was set down slowly on the bed still wrapped in a towel as Steve went to grab some underwear and something to sleep in. When Steve returned he was in a pair of boxers and a Lion King tank top. Bucky smiled, remembering watching that movie with Steve and Nat. Steve’s hand wrapped around his and lead him up, placing Bucky’s hand on his shoulder. He dressed Bucky, taking one of his shirts and placing it over Bucks head. Bucky looked down and noticed it was vintage Captain America one and laughed wholeheartedly. Steve smiled and laid down beckoning Bucky to him.

* * *

Bucky couldn’t sleep, every time he closed his eyes his mind went to dark places. There were good nights and bad nights. This was a night in between. This was a night he wouldn’t sleep, but there would be no nightmares or dreams. He curled into Steve seeking warmth he didn’t know he needed. His arm felt restless and he wanted to move, but didn’t want to disturb Steve.

“Steve?”

It took a few minutes but Steve yawned and grabbed Bucks hand, “yeah?” Bucky was shocked that Steve was awake, but then remembered Steve was like him, had seen death and pain, hell he watch Bucky fall. Believed he was dead.

“...Nothing,” Bucky spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Steve anymore.

“Goodnight, Buck,” Steve whispered, laying a soft kiss on Bucks head before turning his head over. Bucky laid there for what seemed like hours, eyes wide open, tired, but awake.

“...Steve?” his low voice filling the room. Steve turned his head back and kissed Buckys head.  
“Still here,” he smiled into Buckys hair. Bucky felt himself relax and smiled into Steve’s chest. And soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Nat and Sam stood outside the door of Steve’s room, giggling like idiots. They had been up for about an hour, well Clint had decided staying bed was better. Sam go his phone ready, giving Nat a thumbs up as the get go. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was clean other then a shirt thrown half-hazardly on the floor. She stepped over it with ease.

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!” she shouted, making the man squint his eyes. That’s when Bucky lifted his head.  
“What the fuck, man,” he said slowly, the sleep deep in his voice.

“What’s going on?” Steve said even more tired then Bucky, having not gone to sleep til Bucky had. Then both opened their eyes wide, filling with fear. Nat shot Sam a look of knowing, before bolting from the room. Steve sat up, reaching to grab the phone from Sam, but he stepped back. Then he himself took off, laughing the whole way down the hall. Clint appeared from their room, tired with a look of confusion on his face.  
“What the hell Sam,” he said rubbing his eyes, making Sam blush at the cuteness the grown man could produce. Sam just laughed and grabbed his boyfriend, heading to find where Natasha had hidden.

* * *

“That was not how I wanted to tell them,” Steve said getting up, putting on underwear. Bucky just made a noise of content, reaching for Steve. Steve kissed Bucky’s head, smelling his shampoo.

“I love you.”

Steve turned and stared at Bucky who was smiling at him. “I love you Stevie, always have,” Bucky laughed reaching out to Steve. The blonde man walked back over to the bed, climbing in, and pulling up the covers.

“I love you too,” He spoke into Bucky’s hair. ‘I love you so much’ the words left in the air, as Bucky made a quiet sound, something similar to a purr. Steve pulled Buck closer, wrapping his large arms around the other man. Soon they were back asleep, deciding on not getting out of bed for the day.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that I wrote this. I love Steve and Bucky so much, as well as I love Clint, Natasha, and Sam all together. This started as purely angst, but I love happy endings soo....


End file.
